1. Statement of the Technical Field
The invention concerns communications systems. More particularly, the invention relates to a method for reducing exploitable features existing in secure amplitude modulated waveforms.
2. Description of the Related Art
Direct sequence spread spectrum communications signals are commonly generated by combining a data signal with a “noise” signal. The noise signal is typically a pseudorandom sequence of values which are generated at a much higher rate as compared to the data signal. The data signal can be reconstructed at a receiver by using the same pseudorandom sequence in a despreading process. Such spread spectrum communications signals are advantageous for many communications applications including secure systems and spectrum efficient systems.
Conventional spread spectrum communications signals have some limitations. For example, if statistical, higher order, and cyclostationary features of the signal are measured, then signal parameters can be derived. The signal parameters can include the pseudorandom sequences that are used to generate a spread spectrum signal. The measured statistical, higher order, and cyclostationary features can also be used to generate metadata (e.g., symbol rates and modulation type) describing a transmitted signal. This ability to generate metadata can compromise the security of the data which is being transmitted.
The foregoing problem can potentially be avoided by using a chaotic spreading sequence with no detectable signal features. The signal features include, but are not limited to, inter-symbol variations in expected power, intra-symbol power variations, and chipping rates which can be found in conventional pseudorandom sequences. If the chaotic spreading sequence is properly implemented, then the chaotic sequence would be free of signal artifacts with the exception of signal power.
However, such a chaotic spreading sequence approach would not resolve a second problem of conventional spread spectrum communications. The second problem relates to unwanted detection when a transmitted waveform power envelope changes from one symbol to another, as would occur in any analog or digital amplitude modulated waveform. Amplitude modulated waveforms (e.g., pulse amplitude modulation, quadrature amplitude modulation, and amplitude and amplitude phase shift keying) are often used to increase data throughput via varying symbol amplitude levels.
Unwanted detection of a spread spectrum waveform can occur due to the presence of detectable cyclostationary features in the signal. If a truly chaotic signal were used in place of the conventional pseudorandom sequence, then a waveform with a stationary power envelope may be generated using a phase shift keying (PSK) modulation method. In such a scenario, a statistically featureless waveform may be produced. Such a signal can have an analytical appearance of additive white Gaussian noise, with ideally zero skewness and excess kurtosis values. As such, there does not exist any practically detectable cyclostationary features in the signal.
However, those skilled in the art will appreciate that if the modulation scheme is restricted to PSK then data throughput may be limited. Alternative modulation schemes (such as Quadrature Amplitude Modulation) can be used to increase data throughput. However, the amplitude modulation component which is essential to such modulation schemes will induce detectable cyclostationary features in the spread waveform.